That's Why It Hurts To Sit
by lilystar0x
Summary: Zay is in love with Lucas and Lucas is confused about his feelings. Will an impending game of 20 questions solve both of their problems or will everything just crash and burn? Language and suggestive situations.


**lilystar0x: soooo this is just a little oneshot(?maybe?) that i came up with when i watched mr. squirrels again the other day. it's different. fresh. very zay-like. i hope ya'll enjoy and if you don't then why are you here? btw expect an update of _she lost the world in all of her stars_ cuz i fixed chapter 1 and the story is really good just sayin**

* * *

It was driving him crazy. He just couldn't get it out of his head. It just kept repeating the same thing, over and over and over.

 _"Oh be quiet, Flat butt."_

 _"Oh be quiet, Flat butt. "_

 _"Oh be quiet,_ **_FLAT BUTT!_ "**

The only black friend the Core Four ever had sighed of frustration and screamed into the pillow of his bed. Why was this such a big deal? Lucas always called him things, like 'bro', 'dude', 'pal', 'budster', 'peanut', and of course 'Zay'.

And in the midst of all of these typical nicknames, none of them ever affected Zay. He either brushed it off or shot one back at him with a genuine smile. But this? Flat Butt? He didn't know why, but he felt so frustrated but at the same time (and he'll never admit it) utterly _infatuated_.

There was something about the way Lucas noticed his odd shape of butt form that just lit his insides up like a camp fire in Texas. The thought of Lucas actually giving that much attention to his butt made him feel something on a higher scale than friendship. When he first said it, Zay just wanted to jump up and down right on the spot, then jump on Lucas and kiss him right on ''the spot''.

But deep down, Zay knew that if he told Lucas how he felt it would ruin everything. If the two were still in Texas and Lucas found out, Lucas would shun him forever and then beat the shit out of him if he ever looks his way again. Then once word of the forbidden crush gets out, Zay will be called 'Gay Zay' or 'Dr. Wussy Pants' for the rest of his middle school life. The mere idea of this happening made Zay feel like he was going to throw up his intestines, use them as a jump rope, then wrap them around his neck to do the unthinkable.

He was going to keep this secret to himself for now. Forever. Not until he feels like Lucas would accept him, if he ever would.

After the self realization about himself, Zay threw off his clothes and took a cold shower to end the night. School was tomorrow and it was going to be hard as hell to hide his attraction to his fellow Texan.

"What am I gonna do with myself?" Zay contemplated, wondering if life would ever be the same again.

* * *

The bell hadn't even rung yet before Zay ran into Lucas, who happened to already be talking with the rest of the gang.

"Zay, my man! We're thinking about hitting up Topanga's tomorrow, you'll come right?" Lucas asked when he finally noticed him.

They all waited for Zay to respond, and in that moment Zay thanked the lucky stars that his blushes weren't at all visible. Great, he thought, now he couldn't even talk to Lucas without blushing and feeling a certain feeling that may not be allowed on school grounds.

"I-I-I-I'll c-c-come?!," he forced out an awkward chuckle, "I-I-I'd love to come!"

Maya rose an eyebrow, Farkle coughed awkwardly, and Riley was in Rileytown again. Lucas' expression was unreadable, but before he could say anything the bell rang and the squad had to go to their respective classes.

Now Zay cursed the lucky stars because he was _this close_ to revealing himself. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he had street smarts and could easily tell when someone was on to him. And no matter what he had to do, he wasn't going down without a fight (or a chick fight, whatever works).

The flannel loving opposite of genius made his way to Algebra and only thirty minutes in realized that he forgot to do his homework.

"Mr. Babineaux is there a problem here?" Mrs. Shenanigan asked with her wrinkly nose high in the air.

Zay rose his hands up in defense, "No problem here Miss SheShe, I just gotta get my notes and you know, read em'." He lied and pulled out his notebook which luckily he didn't forget this time.

Mrs. Shenanigan waited with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Mr. Babineaux...we're waiting!" She warned beginning to write up a detention slip.

Zay hurriedly grabbed the nearest pencil he could find and began to write in his notebook, only to find himself in deep shit when he realized that he just wrote _x = yc squared_ over a sketch he drew of one thousand Lucas', who just happened to be drawn naked and quite frankly accurate as hell!

Some students stared at him questioningly before he quickly scribbled over the page and shoved the book back into his backpack. But unknown to his knowledge, Mrs. Shenanigan saw everything and pulled him by the ear to detention and sent his books to school officials.

Principal Lardsy, who was named the new principal only a few weeks ago, paced back and forth while eyeing Zay disgustingly.

"Mr. Babineaux, it is to your attention that such behavior and drawings are forbidden at John Quincy Adams. Might I ask why you thought it was a reasonable choice to draw illegal images of someone forty times hotter than you?" Lardsy stated hypocritically and chewed on an already chewed on pencil.

Zay just rolled his dark brown eyes and huffed, "Well sue me for forgetting to do my homework! But you gotta admit, I am a pretty fine artist aren't I?"

"I can't argue with that," Principal Lardsy bit his lip then shook his head, "That's not the point though! You're gonna have detention for a we-"

"Principal Lardsy! Lucas Friar just beat up a kid in the cafeteria!" One of the school nurses screamed with a horrified look on her face.

Zay's eyes lit up and then he wished that he were there to see the fight. Nothing turned him on more then Lucas beating the shit out of someone.

The obese principal looked at Zay then back at the nurse, "You. Go. Nowhere!" he said then ran into the cafeteria, his flabs jumping and all.

* * *

The crowd was catastrophic and Lucas continued to sock someone in the face. Maya was loving it, Riley was crying, Farkle was...no where to be seen?

"You shouldn't have done it!" Lucas spat in between punches, then grabbed the victim's neck until it began to turn blue.

 _Farkle_ coughed up blood and his face looked like a first grader's art project, fucked up. He wiped some blood from his eye socket and struggled to defend himself.

"I th-th-thought you'd e-enj-joy it!" the Minkus croaked out and shortly after passed out. It was only then that teachers and nurses and even the fattest of the principal's took action.

"That was intense! Let's see it again." Maya got out her phone this time, but Riley swatted it out of her hand.

"Maya that was awful!"

"Yeaaahh I don't think so."

Lucas who was covered in Farkle's blood was now being handcuffed by the school police and restrained by at least 30 people. There was an entire crowd of students that were in disbelief or just plain shocked. Lucas's good reputation was now ruined all because of what happened between him and Farkle. The only problem? No one besides he and Farkle knew what happened. The girls didn't try to question it after it was over, no other student didn't even bother to talk to the Texan.

Suddenly he found himself being thrown into the Principal's office and handcuffed to a chair. He tried to fight, he really did, but the restraint was too powerful even for someone who nearly killed his former best friend.

"So Mr. Friar...looks like breaking people isn't something that's new to you. According to these records you've murdered a bull, shot an elder lady, _and_ sent three students to ICU in one day." The master of Lards looked at Lucas with judging and disgusted eyes. It was clear that if he had the chance he'd kill Lucas in a split second but now that he was offered from janitor to principal, illegal situations weren't allowed.

Lucas rolled his eyes and all he that he could think about was what happened with him and Farkle and how the hell he was going to get out of those handcuffs.

"Yeah I've broke some people-but they deserved it! They deserved it I say!" He tried getting up and a few teachers came running to restrain him once more. It was truly an astonishingly embarrassing sight.

And the best thing about it?

Zay was watching the whole time.

* * *

After 20 more minutes of restraining to the point where the stapled Lucas's clothes to the chair and strapped him with duct tape and glue. There was no way that bad boy Friar was escaping this hoosegow.

"Aye Friar," Zay called out, gaining a surprising amount of confidence. Who could blame him? The love of his life was strapped down to a chair so even if he wanted to leave he didn't have a choice.

Lucas noticed a few seconds later, "Whaddaya want Zay? Matter of fact, why are you here?" the Friar queried and Zay inched his chair closer to Lucas's.

"The same reason you're here, Texan!" The Babineaux was so obviously lying, but he needed to know why the flustered or possibly angered shade of red remained on his face for so long.

"For real? Damn." Was all Lucas responded with. Odd.

Back in Texas whenever Lucas had something on his mind, it took a lot to get it out. Tons of manipulative questions that only Zay himself could think of. Sure he was born in the sloppy city of Austin, Texas, but Zay had his fair share of street smarts.

"So Lucas, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" Zay raised a mysterious eyebrow. He resembled a cross between Sherlock and Scooby Doo. There truly was no in between.

Lucas scoffed and looked at his flat butted friend questioningly, "Too easy, bro. I killed Ed Stevenson, that's how I got outta middle school! You know this already, dude!" and that left the both of them in a fit of laughter.

The laughter soon dwindled down but Zay's plan sure didn't. He was going to figure out what Lucas did even if it broke him. There was still something about that shade of red taking up Lucas's face, and his eyes were lost like confused question marks. It left a dulling feeling on Zay, what ever happened to put Lucas in detention clearly was something either not to be spoken of or something that you should blare out to the world with a megaphone.

"Let's play 20 questions." Zay said straightforwardly.

"What?" Lucas looked at his friend in awe. Why was he acting so different recently? The boy would never know.

"You know...20 questions. I ask you a question and you have to answer it no matter what, then you do the same for me. Simple as that." Zay explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

For the first time in hours the Friar felt conflicted. He'd never played 20 questions with a bro before, let alone a guy. It was a strange experience. But nothing would ever be as strange as what happened earlier. Nothing could beat that, _ever._ Lucas could still taste it on his lips. Lingering, revolting, over all confusing but at the end of it just different. Different was the only word he could use to explain it all.

"Alright...shoot me," Lucas didn't even have a choice anyway. He was surely trapped and he was going to be trapped for 14 hours, the former Texan oughta make the best of it after all.

 _Game time._ Zay thought, licking his lips. _Here we go._

"Your first makeout session was with who?"

"Riley, but it didn't mean anything 'cause her dad was watching the whole time."

Zay grimaced at that response but continued nevertheless, "Your turn Rodeo Boy!" he urged and Lucas was awaken from his daynightmare at the thought of making out with Riley.

"Oh right. What's your ideal date?" Lucas came up with lamely.

"First I'll call em up, we'd chat for a lil bit. I'll make em a drink and we'd get some munchies and dig up on some hella good snacks. Then we'd watch a lil bit of Netflix then...you know... _chill_!" Zay said cooly. He was sure to avoid using pronouns because he wanted Lucas to know he was available.

Lucas burst out laughing at that last part and Zay surely joined in. Lucas's laugh was Zay's favorite sound in the world. The way his face would light up and turn all shades of happiness as the laughter escaped his mouth making him wish that he was a clown so he could hear Lucas's laugh every moment of his life.

"Okay, okay," Zay cleared his throat, "What do you look for in significant others?" the former cowboy himself knew he sounded like a 40 year old greeting card, but the only way he'd feel comfortable with Lucas was if he wasn't biased towards girls.

Lucas bit his lip in concentration, this was gonna be tougher than he thought.

"I like someone who's not afraid to be them self. Someone funny, but caring. Someone assertive, but only when they need to be. Give me imperfection. Give me someone who can inspire me to be a better person because all the while I'm helping them through this journey and the only way we can survive is with each other. Give me someone with the best kisses, that's a must by the way. If your lips are the size of toothpicks there's a guarantee that I'm dropping you like a cowpie." He confessed.

Zay's mouth was left agape and his eyes stared at Lucas like he was his world. Lucas was Zay's entire world and up until this moment the poor boy didn't realize how in love he was with him. He sat there with bug eyes analyzing everything Lucas had said. There was no way he was describing anyone in the core four, he couldn't think of another student in Mr. Matthew's class that resembled the ideal idea of Lucas's dream person. Zay did fit some of the qualities such as not having toothpick lips and being incredibly funny. Part of him wanted to hope that Lucas was describing him of all people, but maybe it was just a coincidence. Nothing to take pride of. Nothing to wish for. Nothing to hope for.

"My turn yet again," Lucas smiled awkwardly at Zay because he did notice the staring but the silence was killing him.

"Okay, who was your first crush and why?" He finally asked.

Zay stifled a chuckle, "Vanessa Bentworth, but that's only 'cause she gave me her ice cream!" that was it, it sounded so fabricated.

Maybe he was breaking the rules of 20 questions but Zay had to lie about his first crush. Deep down he knew who it really was, and he was sitting right beside him locked up in chains in handcuffs.

Realizing it in this moment and many before this, Zay figured out that he was only lying to himself when he thought the Flat Butt comment was when he started crushing on Lucas. He loved Lucas from the first day he met the guy! If he could travel back in time he'd relive that moment over and over again. The days where it was just him and Lucas. No needy Riley, no whiny Maya, no freaky Farkle. Just the two of them. All alone at the ice cream parlor...

* * *

 _"This bites!" An eight year old Lucas Friar stomped to the ground. He struggled to remove the extremely tight and might I add, hideous clothes he was being forced to wear. It was the annual Failed Mutton Busters reunion and Lucas was the guest of honor due to his infamous loss on national television. All those years ago he put his entire family to shame and now it had to come back and bite him even harder in the ass because he had to reenact his amazing fall. Not to mention it was going to be in front of even more people than last time and it was going to be on television worldwide **and** he had to do it in front of all the new mutton busters to show them what not to do in a Mutton Busting tournament._

 _Mrs. Friar sighed in disappointment at her only son and tightened his cowboy belt, "Now, now Lucas you are the most disgraceful mutton buster to live. It's only natural that you have to do this." she was wearing a giant cowboy hat accompanied by a wig and over-the-top makeup so she can look unrecognizable. The entire Friar family name was ruined all because of her son, there was no way she'd show her face in front of everyone else in this town ever again. Not after what happened._

 _"But I hate it mama! All I ever do is make a fool of myself here. I can't ever make any friends because of this. Please I beg of you to let me go back to the shed!" Lucas normally hated the shed but drastic times called for drastic measures._

 _Suddenly a loud and obnoxious voice blared through the megaphone speakers, "Hello Austin, Texas! We've been havin' a swell ol' time on this fine day of Mutton Busting and now it's time for the main event. Everybody clap your hands for Texas's biggest disappointment...LLLLUCAS FRIAR!" Mr. Bails, the announcer yelled._

 _Mrs. Friar immediately ran behind some bushes and Lucas walked the disappointing walk of shame. There were a lot of boos and loud laughter. He trudged his way into the booth and adjusted himself on the automated sheep ride._

 _He then pressed a button and it played stereotypical hoedown music, and the sheep began frantically rocking back and forth._

 _People chanted, "FALL! FALL! FALL OFF THE SHEEP!" and at this point the Friar just couldn't take it anymore._

 _And so he purposely made himself fall and lazily got up with a dry expression on his face._

 _"There. Happy?" He threw off his cowboy boots and left. All Lucas had wished for is that he'd get out of this town. He needed to escape, and so he did._

 _He ran as fast as an eight year old could and was far enough to not hear the agitating laughter or the ridicule. It was now nearing 3 PM and he was completely lost. Somehow Lucas found himself in a different neighborhood, there were some voices and he could easily tell he wasn't alone. He thought that it was a good sign, then he knew it was an even better sign because at the corner of his eye he found a playground. A real life playground with actual kids playing in it. A carefree playground where he didn't have to put on a show and be mocked just for a mistake he made when he was five. It was perfect. He could be a real kid again._

 _Lucas ran up the stairs to the slide and slid down joyfully. This was it, this was his sunshine. His moral compass. Just simply happiness was all he'd ever wanted._

 _"HEY! STOP! LET GO OF ME!" he suddenly heard in the background._

 _Lucas instantly turned around and was shocked to see what was happening right behind him. A boy that looked about his age was being kicked and punched by two other guys. They looked to be about twelve or thirteen and were laughing at the smaller boy's ever growing pain. Lucas didn't have many friends and he never liked to see people get hurt especially when all he's ever known was violence and suffering from his own family. He had to stand up for this kid._

 _Lucas went up to the older boys and tapped them both on the shoulder, "What do you guys think you're doing?" his green eyes darkened and threatening._

 _"Uh your mother? Duh." One of the boys said while his friend gave him a high five in approval. Lucas didn't get the disgusting joke but still glared at them, still not making any eye contact with the boy they were tormenting._

 _"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have two problems here. First off my mama's not here and second, I don't like the way you're treating this kid. I'm not for it. So if you wanna continue then you're gonna have to go through me first and mark my words I will kick your asses." It was the first time Lucas had ever sweared, considering his current situation he was scared but at the same time impressed at himself for saying that._

 _The boy on the ground looked at Lucas then back at the bullies shockingly. He couldn't decide if he was going to either ditch them or stick around but his entire body was sore from body slams and tackling. He had no choice but to lie there on the ground._

 _The thirteen year old scoffed and looked right into Lucas's eye by crouching down. His height made Lucas nervous but he kept his tough front. After years of seeing his family beat each other and have heated arguments all the time and years of being the world's biggest disappointment, all of his prepubescent angst was finally paying off._

 _"Look kid, you think you're tough. You think you're strong. But guess what? With one kick I can crush your skull, break you in half, and beat the living shit out of you faster than your mother begged me for another night." He then lifted Lucas up by his shirt and was prepared to kill him right then and there._

 _His hand suddenly found Lucas's neck and he pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket, "Say goodbye to your life fuckface-"_

 _"NO!" The boy on the ground struggled, but he kicked the thirteen year old with his only good foot and hopped up to start running._

 _"Hey you're not gonna get away with this!" The bully yelled and attempted to get back up, but with Lucas now out of his grip the eight year old punched the guy right in the face and gave his friend a warning glare if he tried to do anything back. The friend backed away and ran anywhere but there._

 _Lucas noticed the kid who was getting bullied attempting to walk away. He was walking with a limp and was rubbing his sore arm, he also sported a nice black eye to match his bleeding blisters and wounds._

 _He was going very slow so it wasn't hard for Lucas to catch up, after all he'd almost risked his life for this kid and this might've been the only chance he got with having a friend. It was just plain instinct._

 _"Uh, hey. Where are you heading off to?" Lucas asked when he was finally beside him._

 _The boy looked at him in surprise, it looked like he wanted to say something but he stopped himself. When Lucas wasn't looking, the boy touched his own cheeks and they were burning. He thanked what ever's out there for letting him have skin that didn't show when you were blushing. Lucas turned back around and the boy forced a smile to hide his embarrassing moment._

 _They were walking to practically nowhere and the boy stopped outside of an ice cream shop. He faced Lucas and gave him his hand to shake even though he would've loved if he ended up holding it._

 _"I'm sorry for not talking it's just that I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I'm Isaiah Babineaux but most people call me Zay. Thanks for saving me out there, those guys always pick on me." Zay explained formally. He gave himself a gold star for not stuttering once. This was going great in his eyes._

 _"Nice meeting ya Zay, I'm Lucas. Lucas Fr-" He stopped. What if Zay knew about his reputation? The lamest most disliked friendless loser in Texas, Lucas Friar? He knew that he would tell Zay eventually, they were going to be great friends he thought. But they weren't at a last name basis just yet._

 _"Lucas. I'm Lucas. You wanna go get some ice cream?" He offered, desperately changing the topic before Zay could stop him._

 _Zay's smile widened and his eyes shined brightly, "I would do anything for ice cream! Anything." and the two started laughing together. It was going to be like that for a while they bet. A friendship that could last forever. Or something more, quite possibly..._

* * *

"Zay...Zay...Zay! Earth to Babineaux!" Lucas yelled and Zay shot up wiping the drool off his chin.

"What did I miss? Hey this isn't my bedroom..." Zay was clearly out of it.

Zay realized that he fell asleep while thinking of the day he and Lucas met. There were only 6 more hours left of detention and Zay still hadn't got what he wanted out of it. He looked at the clock then back at Lucas who was surprisingly staring at him, they broke each other's gaze and Lucas cleared his throat while Zay tried to convince himself that everything was one sided and Lucas was as straight as a line.

"So let's continue the game," Zay announced for the billionth time ever. He'd be a dead liar if he said this was getting really boring really fast. The only way he was going to get what he wanted was if he was as straightforward and assertive as he always was.

Preparing for the worst response Zay did what his gut told him to do, "Lucas, what did you do to get in detention? No gimmicks, no short answers. Tell me what you did today or I'll make you pay." Zay personally wasn't much of a threatener considering he was always the one who needed saving, but he couldn't take it anymore.

The look on Lucas's face stiffened and it made Zay feel a little hurt, he and Lucas never fought and this could possibly be the thing that ruins their already amazing relationship. Lucas was a lot of things, a straight a student, a baseball player, a Texan, and a overall good guy. But if there was one thing that he wasn't it was a coward and Lucas Friar was never one to back down. If you tangle with him he's gonna tangle with you whether you like it or not. As much as it killed him, he agreed to play 20 questions and he had to keep his word. That's just the person he was.

"Go ahead, Friar. I'm waiting." Zay reclined in his chair, trying to keep a nonchalant attitude and act like everything was calm, cool, and collected.

"Alright but you have to swear to never repeat this again or I'll break you. You understand that?" Lucas was never one to thre-who the hell am I kidding, he always threatened people and let me tell you, it worked. Majorly. If you mess with Lucas Friar, you mess with the remains of your lifespan.

Zay gulped and nodded his head frantically...and so Lucas's detention story commenced.

"It happened earlier, before you showed up to school. I was hanging with Maya, Riley, and Farkle..." Lucas started.

 _'We were talking about who knows what when Riley decided she had to go to the bathroom and Maya followed her. That left me alone with Farkle. The guy I trusted for so long, I defended him till the end. I thought of him as my little golden retriever, Benny, he died back in Texas but Farkle reminded me of him because they were both so loyal._

 _"Lucas, I need to talk to you about something." Farkle had asked me. I thought it would be something like what's the formula for the trigonometric system of equations, but boy oh boy was I wrong._

 _"Spill it, Farks. What ever you gotta say, I'm gonna listen." I had ruffled his hair and gave him a pat on the back like any person would do to their pet dog._

 _Farkle looked me in the eyes like I was a slice of pizza or, wait that's a bad example, he looked at me like I was a math problem because he considers those he said and I quote ''Sexy as sulfur.'' then he inched closer toward me. I didn't think of it as anything strange at the time. It wasn't the dudeliest thing to do but I shrugged it off._

 _"Lucas...I like you. Not like you in a bro-to-dude-dude-to-bro way but a guy-on-guy-boyfriend-like-maybe-love kinda way." Farkle had said way too quickly. I couldn't even comprehend it before he cupped my face in his hands and forced his microscopic lips onto mine._

 _It was horrible. Farkle obviously had never kissed anyone before this and I was confused as to why Riley and Maya considered him good. I was confused because I've never been kissed by a guy and yes it was one of the worst experiences of my life and yet it's something I'd like to try again but this time with someone with actual lips because I have my preferences._

 _I pushed him away and I was so mad at the time that I repeatedly started punching him, then I strangled him while jabbing him in the throat with my foot. I twisted his head 240 degrees and I slammed him against a wall and kicked him harshly as he was rolled into a ball. I fought him so hard I nearly killed him and by the time I was done I was covered in 40 percent of Farkle's blood. That explains the gross smell and the reddened stains on my clothes if you didn't notice already. Looking back I probably shouldn't have done it. But at the time I was still confused. I don't know if I like girls or guys or anyone or anything. I was and wasn't affected by Farkle's kiss. Affected because I'm willing to kiss another guy but I'm conflicted. Unaffected because he's the worst kisser in history and he tastes like health foods and baby powder. So there you have it. That's why I'm here.'_

He knew. Zay finally knew and now everything was different.

The two sat there as Lucas was speechless from everything he'd realized about himself and the fact that he told someone. He had been feeling like this for a long time, but when Farkle kissed him he realized how real it was and that was scary for Lucas. It was scary because he was afraid that he'd just go back to square one, being hated by everyone and disappointing everyone who's important to him. He moved to New York because he was forced to and even though he dreaded it at the time, he began to think of it as a chance to start over. Reinvent himself into someone new that everyone liked and he tried to erase his former violent ways but now, nearly two years into New York and he's already breaking. More than breaking, he's destroying. Ripping everything and everyone in his path and shredding up the hopes and dreams of every student in John Quincy Adams.

Zay however just sat in silence processing everything he'd just heard. There were a lot of good things about it and a lot of bad things. Could the good things outweigh the bad? Possibly not, but it was worth a try. Zay couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the fact that Farkle kissed him in the first place but also the fact that he did have suspicion about Farkle trying to replace him while he still lived in Texas. Zay was glad that Lucas was coming to terms with his feelings and that he might actually have a chance with him. The silence filled the room and didn't bother to escape. It just sat there, waiting for the person in question to speak up again because they were afraid that if they didn't, something could be ruined forever.

"Let's play a new game." Was the first thing Zay thought of. Not your typical ice breaker, but it caught Lucas's attention and he was prepared for anything that came his way.

"This is called 20 questions times two. I'm gonna ask you two questions and you can't avoid them or lie okay?" Zay explained, his voice a bit shaky for that he knew what was about to come. He was going to do it. He was really going to do it.

Lucas nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath.

"Alright...one, can I be the one to kiss you? And two...well-"

Zay's lips were already crashed by Lucas's before he could even finish speaking. Zay moved closer since Lucas was still tied down and deepened the kiss, their lips melted into each other and they fit perfectly. Lucas was thankful for Zay's lips, they weren't anything like toothpicks. Kissing Zay wasn't like kissing Riley or Maya, it was better. It was intoxicating in a way that you wouldn't be able to forget. Together their lips felt the rush of a speeding subway, a whole adventure in one touch. Their kiss was as sweet as smore's at a campfire, but without the fire because it wasn't necessary with all the heat they felt already alone. This was Lucas's real moment and he knew it.

During the kiss Zay managed to let Lucas free from the restraints and Lucas's hands traveled down Zay's back and right onto one of Lucas's favorite things about him. His flat ass. He grabbed it and Zay was now on top of him. This was more than any makeout session with a girl's dad watching you from afar or a desperate girl buying you ice cream after you've moved on and your boyfriend did it first anyways. This was something that shouldn't be done on school grounds. A whole new experience for the both of them that will surely change their lives forever and for the better. Lucas was always awkward on dates and Zay didn't even know how to take a hint from a girl. They knew that they were the ones destined to be together. They were the legacy.

"Hey Friar! Babineaux! Apparently it's illegal to keep students for over 8 hours and we're setting you free so you can go-SWEET SASSAFRAS TEA!" Mr. Lardsy collapsed to the ground at the sight of what Lucas and Zay were doing.

They were in their own world now. Feeling each other's auras. They didn't even bother to get up because after hours of feeling cooped up in detention, detention now seemed like the greatest thing to inhabit this earth ever.

* * *

 **A week later**

Zay ended up with Lucas. Who would've thought?

Zucas and the gang minus Farkle were all at Topanga's having the time of their lives.

"But really, you and Huckleberry? I still can't believe this." Maya smiled at them, they were surely going to be the next It Couple in the yearbooks.

Riley came up with a few names like Zucas and LuZay and of course Zayucas. She thought they were the most adorable things she'd ever seen, even cuter than lollipops and puppies.

"We're so proud of you guys!" Riley gushed while taking a picture of them then putting it in a scrapbook.

Lucas drank from the smoothie he and Zay were sharing, "I do wonder how Farkle's doing sometimes though. I just hope that he's suffering as much as he made me suffer." he laughed while getting a cricketing response.

Zay took a sip from the smoothie then noticed Lucas had some remaining on his lip, and Zay licked it off.

"I'm wondering something too Lulu, remember when you were straight as a circle and half assedly admitted that you've been staring at my ass long enough to call it flat?" Zay remarked sassily and got an 'oooh' from Riley and Maya.

Lucas's face reddened and he pinched Zay's lower back, "I couldn't help it and you know it. I know you've been having dreams about me when you were straight as a circle. Let me think, oh right, when you constantly screamed out Lucas whenever you were having 'nightmares'." Lucas remarked back and raised his eyebrow sassily.

Riley recorded it while Maya couldn't even focus because of her uncontrollable laughter.

"So you admit that you've been loving my flat butt since day one?" Zay smirked at his boyfriend.

Lucas smirked in response, "Maybe...but only if you admit that I'm the bro of your dreams!"

Zay's expression fell flat, "Don't ever call me bro again."

Lucas forged a hurt expression then when Zay began to walk away Lucas slapped his flat butt and Zay gasped in repsonse.

Zay sat back down and onto Lucas lap, "Damn. That's why it hurts to sit."

* * *

 **lilystar0x: wowww so omg check out my other stories and leave a review! tell me if u ship zucas as much as i do lmao! leave requests for another fanfic below and i'll see you soon babes! xx**


End file.
